Alohomora
by ScifiSOS
Summary: ‘The key to your heart’ is a laughable phrase. Keys are easily lost or confused among others. If only he’d realize he doesn’t need a key to get any closer to my heart.SLASH,futurelemon,mentions of mpreg,Weasley Malfoy friendship o-o SCARY! readnreview
1. Starting over

_**Title: Alohomora**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Genre: Angst? / Romance**_

_**Summary: 'The key to your heart' is a laughable phrase. Keys are easily lost or confused among others. If only he'd realize he doesn't need a key to get any closer to my heart.**_

_**Warning: Slash, mentions of death, lemon, Weasley-Malfoy friendship (you might want your hearts to slow down right now), mention of mpreg**_

_**A/ N: Yeah another story. Kill me. I don't know why I want to write these. It'll be a little depressing. It gets brighter. I think it's a little crappy and unorganized but yeah. **_

_**--**_

_It was an odd day when it happened. My father had suddenly switched sides while my mother remained on the Dark. I was torn at who to fight for. We were in a middle of the Final Battle. A battle that would remain in Hogwarts History – a battle that will change everyone debating on who won. _

_It was then when I saw Potter. Fighting ever so brilliantly while protecting his friends at the same time – such a love that even I experienced with very few of my friends. His eyes glistened with determination while fighting - it looked so natural it was like he was dancing. His magic just radiated power that could make me shiver from here. _

_I still don't know how or why it happened but right then and there was when I fell in love with him. At the same time it was when I saw my mother throwing a killing curse behind his back so I knew what I had to do. Still unsure of my sudden feelings I sprang into action. I didn't run in front of him, nor did I try to. I tackled Harry James Potter into the ground and let the curse fly into the back of another. I got off him and quickly sent a stunning spell at my mother. She fell to the floor immediately and I let out a breath that I hadn't been aware of holding in the first place. _

_I noticed Harry disappeared and looked to find him fighting the Dark Lord. I shivered while looking at my former leader. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned with my wand ready. I stopped when I saw my father giving me a look of pride. My emotions were on the brink of chaos but I manage to hold together and nod. He nodded back at me and returned to battle. I ran to another part of the battle, hoping to help out those who were nearly surrounded. I healed several injured but ran off before they thanked me or gave me a look of suspicion. I stopped at one corridor._

_I saw Bellatrix – my aunt, my very crazy aunt that I cried whenever she came into the room at the age of three. Then I notice a red head – a Weasley. He was one of the twins and Merlin forbid if I could tell which one. A killing curse was thrown at him and once again I sprang into action. Tackling yet another person to the ground while hearing Bella screech out 'traitor' which was clearly directed at me. I had gotten up when the curse hit me. I recognized it immediately for I was present for the muggle tortures Bella had organized. I let out a scream as I felt my insides twist. Blood started pouring out of my body and I fell to my knees. Clawing at the ground, I clenched my jaw shut. I heard someone take down Bella while someone came to aid me. I let out a wretched sound and found myself looking at my own insides. Then they disappeared and returned inside my body. I remember the pain that day. All my bones were breaking and putting themselves together. I knew the torture wouldn't end until every single part of me was in pain or if someone who knew how to remove the spell did so. Someone did, surprisingly. It was most likely a Death Eater or my father who ended the curse. I promptly looked up. I only saw the Weasley I saved. I gave him a literally bloody smile and fainted. _

_I didn't wake up until days later. I had panicked at nearly jumped out of the bed screaming. Madam Pomfrey and another Healer went to me and hushed me. A calming spell must have been placed because I flopped back onto the bed willingly. I watched everything in a haze. I found myself asleep once again._

_A couple more days past and I was, with luck, freed despite the disagreement on Pomfrey's part. I had received odd visits and somehow gained the friendship of Fred Weasley, the one Bella attacked. My father and I even had our awkward visits. Never once did Harry come and visit me. I shouldn't have expected him to since I was his enemy for all of my years at Hogwarts. With that in mention it was graduation day when I last saw him._

_It was also a day where I realized something. 'A key to your heart' is such a laughable phrase. Keys are easily lost or get mixed up with others. I looked at Harry who sent me a glare that naturally caused me to flinch. It was still filled with that hatred. I knew, just knew that he would never fall for me. I would be a fool to think so. '_If only he would notice that he didn't need a key to get any closer to my heart' _is what I thought. My heart broke._

_A girl, Ginny Weasley to be exact, ran into his arms. She kissed his lips and the two left the Great Hall hand in hand. I saw Ronald Weasley staring at me. He came up to me and shook my hand. I guess that's when our rivalry ended too. For I, being a Malfoy, let out a whimper and found myself sobbing onto his shoulder. He, in turn, patted my head in a soothing manner. _

_It has been 15 years since then…_

_--_

A crack in the curtain let in sunlight into a room. The room was small but big enough for a queen sized bed covered in two silk blankets and one cotton blanket hidden under those two. A lump was under those blankets turned. A beautiful blonde waist length haired male scrunch up his face for the sunlight was directed to it. He mumbled 'damn mornings' before flipping the blankets off him. Sleepily he got up and walked through his room searching a wooden drawer at the corner. The walls painted white with the finest wood as his floor. He gripped a pair of muggle jeans and a black T-Shirt that said 'Come to the Dark side we have cookies!' He threw them towards the bed and it luckily landed successfully on it. He then went to the lower drawers and picked out clean boxers, socks, and for some reason a wallet that had been placed there. He walked to his bed and placed those items down. He started to undress from silk silver pajamas. His skin revealing itself was as pale as the rest of him. He was nicely toned thanks to Quidditch and luckily had a slim figure any girl would die for. His muscles were there but thanks to some neglect they were slowly disappearing. He quickly changed and walked out into his kitchen. A smile went to his face when a pale skinned kid, blonde hair and silver eyes, sitting there with a bowl of cereal. The kid looked up and smiled.

"Hi Dad."

The blond responded quietly for his throat hurt a bit. He got out his own bowl and poured cereal in it. He placed it on the table before taking out milk and pouring it in. He placed the cap back onto the milk carton and put it back in the refrigerator. He quickly got himself a spoon and joined the kid.

"Dad…when will I get my acceptance letter to Hogwarts? I want to go there like you did."

The blond froze but smiled after two minutes. "It'll be here soon. You only turned eleven yesterday." The boy had an excited look in his eyes.

"And then you'll be my Potions professor right? You did take the job…right?"

The blond once again froze and a painful look appeared on his face. Severus Snape had died in the final battle. It took years for people to grudgingly accept Severus as a Spy. Thanks to Harry Potter who let out the information in the first place. The blonde winced at the thought of Harry. He noticed a small hand touching his arm and looked into the concerned face of his son. He let out a sigh.

"I took the job and I'll be your professor starting this school term Adrian."

He saw Adrian once again smile with excitement. The face soon scrunched up with distaste. "Will I have to call you Professor Malfoy? I don't want to call you that…it's too formal."

Malfoy laughed. "Yes, you will. You're not getting **any **special treatment." The boy pouted but took a big scoop of cereal and placed it in his mouth.

Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and Hogwarts Student, had moved to the Wizardly community of New York City and lived there for four years. He had a three year muggle job as a writer but than stopped writing to live a bit. He went on a wild streak that lasted a year then and went out to 'discover' his sexuality despite the fact that he was still in love with Harry Potter. George, Fred and Ron Weasley were with him one night at a club. The club had all sorts of couples - gays, lesbians, and straights. Draco then found a nice wizard, who he now can't remember, the name of and had a one night stand. He found himself back at his home the next morning with three angry hung-over Weasley's. He apologized. It was a week later he found out he was pregnant. Of course, his little trio of red heads had bitten his head off before they tried to find the Wizard. They had no such luck. Draco accepted his pregnancy and had written his father who immediately sent him some gifts leaving Draco amused at his father's excitement. His father couldn't visit though since he was still under heavy watch from those still suspicious of him. They found a local Medi-Wizard who went by the name Leo. Leo had confirmed the pregnancy with a look of awe. He informed Draco that he was the first male pregnancy in centuries. Draco, in turn, began preparing himself. He read up on Male Pregnancies while working on his diet. He worked out and took daily swims. He ended up moving back in England and moved near the Weasley's when he was one month pregnant.

Ronald Weasley was the first to greet him with his son and daughter whose names were Rose and Hugo. Draco always did tell Ron that he was loony when named them that. He always got a small smack in the head for it too. Ronald Weasley was married to Hermione Granger at one point. They were constantly like newlyweds when they visited Draco. It annoyed the blonde to no end but he didn't mind. His stomach had a small lump that formed by four months which Hermione would always coo over. The two divorced when their kids turned four. To this day they remain friends although the reasons for their divorce remained unknown.

Fred and George Weasley had visited back then too. They seemed to have made his Medi-Wizard their third partner. Draco found this hilarious seeing how the twins found themselves a lover who accepted both of them. Not that the twins were **in **love with each other. They just loved the same man and Draco still remembers the story of how they came to that conclusion. Leo had told Draco his baby was growing fine and asked if Draco would want to know a gender. Draco promptly refused. He congratulated them and they left.

Through small visits from the Weasley's and even his friends he was doing alright. Two months later he had a baby, unfortunately he had taken a potion to temporarily be a girl for the birth. It was painful but once it was over he had a baby boy in his arms. He asked Leo why he had his so soon and Leo just shrugged. The baby was perfectly healthy and Draco was relieved that it wasn't a premature birth. Fred was there and asked what he wanted to name the new baby boy. Draco had smiled and whispered "Adrian."

Now here they were – eleven years later.

Draco let his magic clean the now empty cereal bowls. A tapping noise at the front window caught his attention. Adrian let out an excited scream and immediately opened the window just for a brown owl to fly in. It landed on a perch Draco had put up. He walked into the living room after the bowls were finished and were put away. He took the letter from the bird and gave it a treat asking the bird to rest a bit. The owl made a pleased hoot and ruffled his feathers happily when Adrian began giving it attention. Draco saw two letters. One was for Adrian who took it with another excited scream. The boy opened it and starting running about the house yelling at the top of his lungs 'I GOT ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS! WHOOO!' Draco shook his head and made it a note to stop spoiling his child and to start teaching him manners. He opened his letter.

--

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am pleased that you accepted our offer to become our new Potions Professor. I am sure it is hard to think that you are taking Severus's place. However you should not to be let down because I'm sure this is what he would have wanted and he would have been proud of you. I, personally, want to thank you for taking the offer. The last few years have been hard. No one wanted the job or couldn't keep it._

_I hope you will do a great job as our new Professor. I also must give you a late congratulation having a son. It must have been hard since you are a male. I hope your respect for women upped from it. I myself remember those days. Oh my look at my rambling! _

_I need you to owl me a list of the books you wish the students to bring. We already know of the supplies needed. Thank you for your time and I hope I can meet your son._

_Signed,_

_Headmaster McGonagall _

_--_

Draco smiled sadly. It was hard to admit but he missed the old witch. She took Dumbledore's place for she was a great friend to him. His old professor had only written to him once before and that was to congratulate him on his book. It was a hit and he had become a muggle celebrity. Although he still had a hint of curiosity of how she found out. Draco chuckled. _'She's becoming another Dumbledore, always knowing the unknown.' _

He was put out of his amusement when Adrian tackled him. He swaggered but soon held his son closely.

"Congratulations."

The boy looked up at his dad with silver eyes and let out a crooked smile.

"Thanks dad."

- September 1 – First day at Hogwarts -

Draco gave his son a hug and even said hi to the oaf – err Hagrid. He left his son with another hug which the boy protested again before going ahead to meet the other teachers. He walked to the statue (that was replaced with a griffin instead of a gargoyle) and said the password. From there he went into the Headmaster's office. She saw him behind the heads of the other teachers and waved politely. "Mr. Malfoy! Good for you to join us."

Draco smiled and walked up but stopped when he saw the teacher. Hermione Granger seemed to be a teacher now. That wasn't what made him freeze. There he was, raven hair and radiating emerald eyes. He was tan, muscled, and…'_dear Merlin shoot me for admitting this'_…taller than Draco. By a couple inches of course but he was TALLER than him! Harry Potter, the boy who Draco used to enjoy looking down on was now taller than him! Draco pouted but then continued walking and smirked at the look of shock when Harry saw him hugging Granger. He pulled from the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know you were a teacher! Why didn't you tell me Granger?" Draco faked a hurt look.

The girl gave me an accusing look. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to work here?"

Draco winced and gave her an apologetic look. "I've been busy. Adrian's been running around screaming about today."

The girl softened and ruffled his hair. He gave her a glare and fixed it immediately. The Headmaster cleared her voice and his attention turned to her. She smiled and began talking.

"Draco Malfoy is now our new Potions Master. Draco you know Harry Potter, he's out DADA teacher."

Draco gave a nod to Harry and was surprise when Harry nodded back. He felt giddiness in him he hadn't felt for years. Forced to suppress it he meet the other teachers. He found out there had been new classes added too.

Muggle Studies was taught by no other than Hermione Granger. He chuckled and she sent him a pointed glare.

Wizardly Traditions was taught by Blaise Zabini. Draco sent him a raised eyebrow and Blaise waved his hand meaning to explain later.

Herbology (**sp?) **was taught by Neville Longbottom. Who Draco just smiled at. He enjoyed the look on Neville's face when he did that.

**(A/ N skipping the who teaches who and let's get on with the story – yes I am lazy)**

Draco walked out with the other teachers into the Great Hall. He immediately saw his son waiting in front watching in awe of the old singing Sorting Hat. Adrian must have spotted him because he jumped up and down waving at Draco. Draco smiled and let a small wave back before sitting in between Neville and Hermione. Harry seemed to be on the other side of Hermione while place was all the way on the other side.

The hat finished its song and Minerva went up. Kid after kid and Draco held his breath. Finally he heard his son's name.

"Adrian Malfoy." The old woman called out loudly. Draco saw Neville and Harry look at him but he just smiled at his son who sent him a nervous look. He mouthed 'I love you' to Adrian and the boy relaxed visibly. He sat on the stool and jumped when the hat was put on him.

Draco kept rubbing his hands out of nervousness. Adrian had discussed the sorting with him the day before. The poor boy was worried about what Draco would think if he was a Gryffindor. Draco immediately reassured the boy he'd love him no matter what house he was in. Despite that Draco was still nervous. What if the boy was in Slytherin? He knew some of those kids had Death Eaters as parents…would they hurt Adrian because Draco Malfoy was a traitor to them still? What about Gryffindor? They knew Draco Malfoy was an ex Death Eater. Would that cause prejudice on their part? Draco made that question go away. Hugo and Rose Weasley basically grew up with Adrian. They wouldn't allow anyone to bully him. Draco wasn't worried about Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Those two houses seemed more accepting.

He jumped when Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. He looked back and it seemed the hat finally made a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Adrian jumped up but gave a worried look to his father. Draco just smiled brightly and clapped his hands excitedly. Once again the boy gave a relieved look before finding Hugo and Rose, settling in between the two fifth years.

The sorting passed and Draco found him confused. Wasn't Harry with Ginny Weasley? Why wasn't there any more red head spawns up and about? He shook his head. The Headmaster said a speech with old familiar warnings. The introduction of Draco was quick and when he stood he ended up blushing when Hugo, Rose, and Adrian got riled up cheering for him. He gave them a glare and a smile before sitting back down.

"Now students, let's enjoy the feast!" McGonagall announced before taking a seat. Food magical appeared on plates and Draco was laughing inwardly at the shock look on the muggleborn faces. He noticed one girl staring at him with some recognition. She must have realized he was a muggle writer.

Draco shrugged and began separating the meat and the vegetables.

"You still don't like meat? Even after…Adrian?" Hermione avoided the word pregnancy knowing that many people didn't know about it.

Draco nodded. "I can still remember how it smells. Besides…I really don't want another one of those stomach aches ever again." Draco admitted.

Hermione nodded knowingly and began eating. Draco managed to finally finish his food carefully avoiding any left over meat. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and hmmned. Neville saw him. "You sound like you haven't had that in a while."

Draco nodded and once again smiled at him. "I've lived in New York for a while. The Wizardly community of course but often ate muggle food. I got used to it since I always made Adrian's lunch with muggle food. I don't think muggle children would know what most of the wizardly food is at their school. This reminds me…" Draco looked at Hermione. "Do you think you could tutor him? I want him to finish his muggle education."

Hermione nodded. "I will try to get in some lessons for him. We could meet up on Sunday if possible. I have to do the same for Hugo and Rose either way."

"Thanks Hermione." Draco said before finishing his meal. He saw Harry whispering to Hermione. Hermione seemed to get a flash of anger and scolded Harry. The raven backed off. She looked at me since she knew he was watching. Draco shrugged before waiting. The Headmaster then dismissed everyone telling them to follow the prefects to their dorm. Draco followed the other teachers into the Headmaster's office yet again. Draco just tuned out and tuned in every time Hermione hit his arm. Each time he rubbed it and glared at her. When the meeting was done and Draco let all the other teachers go. When he left, after catching up with the Headmaster, he saw Harry waiting outside.

Draco was about to walk by him before a hand on his arm stopped him. Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Is there something you need Potter?" Draco wanted to flinch at his tone but he also didn't want Harry to know how he felt.

"I…I really don't know why. Just want to talk to you. Offer a truce and the idea of us being friends…?" Harry said with such uncertainty that Draco turned around and smiled genuinely. Draco let out his hand which Harry took quickly. "I'll be happy to accept that offer. Now…do you mind helping me find Gryffindor dorms? I want to see my son."

Harry looked Draco in the eye. "Who's the mother?" Draco blinked at the sudden question and Harry seemed to flush and inwardly curse himself for asking. Draco smirked.

"Technically I am." He said and walked off completely forgetting about finding the dorms. He decided to talk to Adrian tomorrow and let his son adjust to Hogwarts. He knew Harry was going to bug him about his answer but…he didn't mind. Any excuse to have the man he loved to strike up a conversation.

With that he went to find his living quarters.

--

Draco had breakfast in the Great Hall while he knew his son would be laughing at him. He was never a morning person and he certainly didn't look it right now. When he woke up he ran into many things because of his damned sleepiness. His toe was still throbbing along with the elbow he hit while trying to get into his bathroom. Not to mention his head from falling off his bed. His hair was not fixed and well he didn't get to iron or use a spell on his robes making them wrinkled. He disliked the fact that he forgot to tie his hair back so it was now getting in his face every time he leaned towards his breakfast. He heard Hermione snicker at him and he sent her a supposed death glare failure. He was too tired for this. He had given up early mornings a long time ago and suddenly having to return to an unruly hour of five (which obviously didn't happen this particular morning) in the morning just to get ready was annoying. He let out a groan when he accidently ate a small stray piece of sausage and spit the piece into a napkin.

Neville finally got in and took a seat next to Draco. He said hi looking at the blonde but did a double take. Draco guessed because he never seen an untidy Malfoy before. "Bloody Hell Malfoy – you look like you've been run over by a hippogriff."

Hermione giggled and Draco glared again. "Oh har har you two. Keep laughing and I'll tell everyone about that time Hugo and Rose kindly re-did your hair Hermione."

Hermione quieted giving Draco a glare of her own. It was an obvious warning of 'you do and I'll castrate you' and Draco was quite fond of his goods. Neville let out a laugh and began eating his own plate. That's when Harry came in. Looking as tired and as crappy Draco looked. Draco was grateful for that and continued eating with new awareness of meat. Harry sat down with a groan and joined in eating. Hermione gave him a look of familiarity and smiled softly. Draco heard some more students coming in and looked up. He saw his son running towards the teacher's table. He ran around and came up to Draco smiling.

"Morning daddy!" the kid exclaimed. Draco groaned. "Bloody hell Adrian who gave you the chocolate frogs?" Draco asked moving his chair so he could face his son. Adrian looked positively bouncy this morning.

"Draco, mind your language." Hermione scolded lightly. Draco rolled his eyes along with Adrian. He pulled his son into a hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The boy squirmed out mumbling the lines 'dad you're embarrassing meee.' Adrian promptly turned towards Harry and stared. Harry, who Draco didn't know had been watching, stared back at the boy. Adrian gave him a toothy grin while Harry furrowed his brows with confusion written on his face.

Adrian smile broadened. "So…are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded slowly obviously afraid of getting pounced on. Adrian starting getting bouncy…err…bouncier than before. "My dad told me a lot about you. Sometimes he called you a prat you know? He also called you brave. I think he said once that you were bea-"

Draco covered the kid's mouth and pulled the boy to him. He gave Harry an apologetic look but inwardly he was terrified. He knew he shouldn't have called Harry beautiful in front of Adrian. "Sorry Potter. My son has a…bad habit of running his mouth." He said out loud. He turned Adrian around and gave him a glare. It wasn't hateful by all means but it was something he had to do as a parent to set his child in place. Adrian pouted but reluctantly nodded. Draco let the kid go. Adrian turned to Harry apologizing before running off. Draco turned his chair back and noticed Adrian made some first year friends.

Draco felt a surge of pride and quickly finished his food. He got up to go to class after saying 'See you later' to the others. He remembered Blaise didn't explain why he was teaching yet but figured it didn't matter. He walked into the dungeons and into his own potions room. He breathed in and sighed.

He missed Severus dearly. The man was his godfather and good friend of the family. Even his father had been devastated when he was proclaimed dead. He looked around and noticed that the room was changed from its former looks. He let a scowl show his distaste. Everything…in bright…very neon…pink. '_Who the bloody hell was the last teacher here?!' _Draco thought. With a glare at the room he rolled his sleeves up and got to work.

--

"Hmmn….I got fifth years first…Rose and Hugo are bound to stir trouble." Draco said out loud as he read his schedule.

He put it down and sat at the old sturdy desk. Draco knew that this was the same desk that Severus used. He saw a carving on the desk that he and his friends did. '_My beloved Godfather's desk! No one else shall sit here while he rules the Potions dangerous unknown! And hopefully shag a beautiful kidnapped damsel in distress. Professor, this is a constant reminder that you have an idiot for a godson, and two perverts for students. Luckily beautiful good old Pansy here makes up for that.'_

He chuckled at the memory. He remembered how Theodore Nott would say that Snape would rule the world one day. Then Blaise would always try hooking Severus up. I let my fingers trace the old inscription in fondness. They were innocent eleven year olds back then. So much has changed…

Draco shook his head when he heard his class walk in. He stood up and let his face remain blank only smiling when Hugo and Rose waved. The two sat at the back of the room while two other friends sat in front of them. Everyone else took their place. He moved around his desk and sat on it, crossing his legs in the process. The chattering had seized when he glared.

"Now, Now children I must thank you for kindly shutting up." Draco started. "I don't believe in the need for introductions. I am your new Potions Professor and if you have a problem with it please feel free to say so. If you dare that is." He paused before mimicking one of Snape's most frightful glares. He was proud of the looks of fear the fifth years did and smirked almost evilly. "Good. Now that I feel accepted I need to ask this question…who the bloody hell was your teacher last year?! They have wretched tastes in colors!"

The class snickered. A fifth year boy with dirty blonde hair raised his hand. Draco looked at him. "Yes Mr.…?"

"Tuck Chestnut sir."

"…Mr. Chestnut." Draco forced out.

"The teacher's name was Pansy Parkinson sir." The boy said with a slightly wavered voice. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Pansy Parkinson you say? My, my I have to contact her and demand why she used such a horrid color of neon pink!" Draco shook his head. "Anyways let's lay down some rules. 1. Talk in my class and you'll be at the end of my wand. 2. Any pranks on me or any other students will automatically get a detention – I'm watching you two Weasley's back there." Draco warned looking at the two. They snickered before silencing. "3. Have your supplies at all times and make sure to keep notes in case I give and open note test." Draco paused when people, blaming Hugo and Rose, started cheering. He glared and shut everyone up. "4. If you are late I will make you sit right next to me. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. "Good, good you are a smart class I get the feeling that I would like you – I'd like you even more if the Weasley's weren't here though." He said obviously jesting.

The class let out a nervous laugh. Draco tapped someone's book. "Now please open your page to…"

--

Draco sat at his desk. He's been through fifth years, fourth years, seventh years, third years, second years, Advance Potions and now he has to go through first years! Bloody hell he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go through a class his own son in! He shook off the feeling. _'Merlin if you give me another idiot class like the third and fourth years…' _Draco's thoughts were interrupted when someone entered his room. He furrowed his brows knowing that the children had time before getting here. He looked up and saw Harry. He smiled kindly and motioned him to come forward. Harry made no move.

"Well Potter if you're going to stand there and gawk I might as well go to you." Draco said making a move to stand up. Harry shook his head and walked up to the desk.

"No need. I just thought I'd visit you." He said with a hushed voice. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"May I ask why we're whispering?" Draco said in quietly. Harry blinked and smiled. Draco fought the dizziness that it caused. "So what can I help you with Potter?"

"Err. Well I wanted to know what you meant last night? That you're the mother?"

Draco shrugged. "I wonder…?" He said in a playful tone. Even giving Harry the most playful look he can muster. Harry was quiet for a few moments and Draco just assumed it was because he wasn't used to it. Harry then gave him a serious look. "I mean it Malfoy what did you mean you're the mother?"

Draco blinked continuously. He then scowled. "I don't think it concerns you Potter. Have you ever thought it might be personal?"

Harry looked panicked before answering. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty curious. Last time I heard from Ron was that you were living alone. With no kid, wife, bloke, and whatever else you can think of."

Draco snickered. "Never thought you asked about me. Aaaw does Potter care?" He let out a laugh. Harry was glaring at him. Draco rolled his eyes. "I was just jesting Potter. No need to glare me to death."

Harry put his hands on my desk and leaned across it. Draco moved back out of reflex. "Err…Potter there is something muggle's call personal space and you just slipped through mine."

Harry didn't seem to hear that or he just ignored it. Draco huffed and tried to control his anger. "Potter, if you're done creeping me out leave."

"Please tell me."

Draco felt his anger disappear. Harry genuinely wanted to know. What to do? It's a bit embarrassing to tell someone that you were the one pregnant. Then again…Draco was proud that he got pregnant. He just didn't want the prophet getting a hold of it. Rita, that stupid lady, was still on the prowl. Draco let his elbows rest on his desk and hid his face behind his hands. "Potter…please understand that I…well trust you somewhat. I just don't want it leaked to the prophet."

"I would never do that!" Draco put one hand up to silence Harry.

"I know you wouldn't. You, of all people, have great reason to hate the Daily Prophet but you have to understand. What…what happened to me hadn't occurred in centuries."

Harry seemed to have calmed. "I won't tell anyone. I give you my word."

Draco knew he could trust a Gryffindor's word.

"Err…well I went to a club with Fred, George, and Ron thirteen years ago and well had a one night stand with a wizard…not that I can remember who it was…" I started. "A couple days later I started noticing my nausea in the mornings and how my senses have enhanced a bit. Plus I did accidental magic which usually doesn't happen to me. I, luckily, knew how to make a…err certain potion and so I made it. I drank it after I convinced myself too and yup…it turned blue…"

"Stop rambling Malfoy and just tell me already."

Draco bit his lip, nasty old habit of his. "I found out I was pregnant." Draco said silently. He just kept looking at his desk and started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Oh…wow." Harry said after a few minutes. Draco just nodded absently. He heard the door open and first years coming in.

"DAD!" A very familiar voice yelled out. Draco saw the boy run up to the desk but stop. Adrian obviously recognized the serious air around the adults. He looked at his father with a worried face before sitting with a blonde girl and a…green haired kid. Draco looked up at Harry and smiled. "My class is here now so you can go."

Harry just nodded absently before leaving. Draco sighed and stood up for another introduction.

--

Adrian stayed after class curled up on his fathers lap. It was soothing to Draco. He had closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't fall asleep. He told Harry about his pregnancy, his _**male**_, pregnancy. There were still homophobic witches and wizards these days. Who says Harry isn't one of them? Draco shook his head. _'I'm thinking about a boy who had a werewolf for a family friend. He wouldn't be prejudice against my sexuality.' _Draco reassured himself. He opened his eyes and watched his son. The boy had fallen asleep. He rubbed the boy's back and picked him up. Adrian would shriek with embarrassment if he knew Draco was carrying him around like a baby. He carefully held onto his son as he began to walk. The boy had a long day – in fact he probably was so excited that he bounced everywhere. Draco knew the boy well enough to know that his excitement to learn was…an odd obsession. Draco smiled sadly. Draco wondered who the father was sometimes. If he had found the father and demanded the man to take care of him what would his life be like? Draco wondered. He shook his head. He wouldn't want to marry a stranger. He was still in awe that his father didn't make him go through arranged marriage.

Draco walked silently through the halls avoiding any students for the sake of Adrian. He, in turn, found himself running into Harry. Harry stopped when he finally spotted Draco walking towards him. Draco cocked his head to the side wondering why the man stopped but just continued walking. He stopped in front of Harry smiling.

"Mind showing me to the Gryffindor dorms?" Draco whispered. His arms were starting to get tired since he hasn't carried Adrian like this since he was five. Harry nodded. "Do you…want me to carry him for you?" Harry asked softly. Draco looked at him and nodded. Harry outstretched his arms and Draco carefully placed Adrian in them. Harry held the boy closely. They continued walking.

"Let's try to avoid the other students. Adrian has about as much pride as I do. He wouldn't appreciate being caught carried because he was sleeping." Draco said fondly.

Harry snorted. "You let Hagrid carry you when Buckwheat injured your arm." Harry said playfully.

"Oh ha ha Potter, laugh at my pain. I bet you get off with it whenever you're girlfriend takes out the whip." Draco responded dryly. Harry raised an eyebrow. He shifted the boy in his arms so that the boy was now resting his head against a broad shoulder. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"It was a joke Potter." Draco paused and stared off to the side tiredly. He then looked at Harry curiously. "I thought you were with the She-Weasel."

"Her name's Ginny. And we've been…separated for two years. I think we're not getting back together." Harry said obviously not enjoying the topic.

"Huh. I always thought you'd get with the She-Weasel. Hm…then again no one expected Ron and Hermione to divorce either so I shouldn't be surprised." Draco shrugged. They found themselves on the stairways.

"Why can you call Ron by his name but not Ginny?" Harry asked.

"…She called me fat when I was pregnant. Hence I call her She-Weasel, it equally annoys her." Draco huffed and crossed his arms. He was…somewhat friends with her but he got along better with the rest of the Weasley's.

Bill Weasley was practically his second Medi-Wizard. Fleur was pregnant at the same time so he was used to helping Draco and her whenever they got a dizzy spell. Charlie Weasley on the other hand was the silent listener. Whenever Draco had a panic attack or was going on a rant he was always there to listen and to soothe. Arthur Weasley…was silent also. It might have been because of the loss of Percy. The father had endured much during the war. He had been able to re-grow his right leg because of dark magic. Draco laughed remembering when Arthur found himself fascinated by the muggle contraption, the wheelchair, which helped him around the house. Draco had bought it for Arthur since he knew the wizardly world had none. Arthur got some pride back by being able to move around the house after that. Molly, however, was devastated when she found out Percy died. Before the wheelchair she had to help her children and husband heal. She never mourned herself until everyone else was better. Draco had caught her crying silently. He left her alone knowing she wanted to be alone – something that she didn't do for a year. When Adrian was born Draco made her the godmother. This time she cried in front of him and thanked him. Draco had just smiled kindly. Ginny…was gone the whole time. The only time she was present when Draco was the birthday parties. Now that Draco thinks back on it he never ran into someone during the parties – he didn't even run into Harry.

He looked at Harry and noticed they reached their destination. He must have been thinking the whole time. Harry put the boy on the couch and Adrian let out a groan. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Daddy?"

Draco went to his son immediately. "Hey kiddo. We're in you're common room." Adrian nodded and lied back down. Draco pushed the blonde hair back and kissed Adrian's forehead. "Love you kiddo."

"Lo' you too." The boy said sleepily. He was snoring in seconds. Draco smiled and stood up straight after lighting the fireplace. He knew the kid liked to be warm when he slept. If it got cold he'd wake up right away.

"Do you know who the father is?" Harry asked kindly. Draco guessed he was trying not to sound like he was prying.

"No, I don't." Draco said shrugging. "I've been raising this little one on my own." Draco looked at Harry and was confused. He couldn't tell what Harry was thinking. He practically looked like he was in pain. "Sorry. I shouldn't give you sob stories. So…how was your life? I have to admit I was surprised I didn't see red headed Potter and Weasley offspring jumping about."

Harry let out a quiet laugh. He started walking out the door after motioning Draco to follow. The blonde followed and watched other students at the corner of his eye. "Well…I guess it's safe to say I had my own round of adventures. I was an Auror for a good three years. I gave it up because Ginny was constantly worrying about me." Harry started. He looked pain talking about his old job. I smiled kindly and urged him to continue. "Ginny and I…were together for ten years. I think we got together because we were afraid to let go. I mean…last time I did…she nearly died in battle. If…if Percy hadn't saved her I don't know what I would have done. Back then I was in love with her…I…don't know about now but back then. God I'd do anything for her. I gave her up just to protect her."

Draco looked to the side and forcing himself not to wince. He didn't like hearing Harry being in love with someone else but forced himself to listen anyways. _'Merlin I'm such a masochist…' _He thought.

"We were happy for months. One day I came back just to find her stuff packed up and gone. She left a note saying that she wanted commitment and that I wasn't giving it to her. She also wrote that she didn't love me in that way and she couldn't find a way of telling me." Harry looked nervous admitting that. Draco looked to the side and missed the look Harry gave him. "…I…have gotten over Ginny. There…was this one night though. I decided to get out and try to have a little fun. I ended up…shagging a guy. I…um…I…" Harry stopped looking over words to say. Draco, who was still looking to the side pained, missed another nervous and anxious glance from Harry. "…I don't remember much…but…that person made me happy. Unfortunately that was when I accepted the job as the DADA Professor and immediately left back for England." Harry paused again. He looked at Draco. "…Malfoy? Are you listening?"

Draco looked back at Harry and nodded. "Yeah…I'm listening." Draco observed Harry a bit. It made him confused when he noticed that the man was expecting him to say something…or figure out something? He couldn't tell. He put the curiousness in the back of his head. "I feel bad for you. Maybe that person was your soul mate." Draco chuckled. He faced forward and was still walking. Harry, however, had stopped and Draco once again missed a look on Harry's face. Draco heard Harry catch up with him. "How did you feel…the night you had that one-night stand?"

Draco shrugged. "In all seriousness during that time one night stands were common for me."

Draco looked up at the ceiling and thought. "I guess that one particular night was different. I just don't really remember what it was. I was trying to avoid any thoughts of getting maimed or killed for ditching the others." Draco said chuckling. He tilted his head at Harry. "Why? Did my soul mate talk alert you? I was just joking."

Harry gaped. Draco shrugged it off and turned to Harry. The man wasn't expecting him to stop for he bumped into Draco. "Oh, sorry." Draco said quickly trying to avoid the collision into Harry's chest. He did successfully without falling or embarrassing himself…further. Draco rubbed his temple out of habit before letting the hand hang out towards Harry. "I guess I'll see you at dinner."

Draco dropped his hand after five minutes of Harry just staring at him. He mocked a look of horror. "Is there something on my face??" Harry seemed to snap out of it. Now a normal reaction to such lame humor would normally be to laugh awkwardly. So you couldn't blame Draco for letting out a small yelp when he was thrown again the wall. You couldn't blame him for not responding when a hand tilted his chin up and when lips smashed into his. You certainly couldn't blame him when he finally did.

'_Well…this is new…so…addicting…' _Draco thought his mind tuning in and out while the kiss began to get more heated, messy, and more importantly desperate. Tongues fighting for their own dominance even though Draco wouldn't mind being dominated. Draco was then taken by an air of familiarity. He felt like he'd had this before…but…

He pushed Harry back and stared at the panting man. Harry cheeks were flushed and it made him all the more handsome. It wasn't that. It wasn't what threw him off. What is this? He…why did…

Draco gaped. It was _him. _He was the wizard from the club. "Bloody Hell." Draco cursed out loud. Harry had been talking about _their _one night stand. Harry was…

Harry was Adrian's father.

Draco wanted to back up but he was already against the wall. "Shit, shit, shit, shit BLOODY HELL!" He cured out. "You." He jabbed his finger at Harry's chest. "You're…oh…" Draco lost his words when Harry took the hand that jabbed him and kissed Draco's knuckles. Draco's heart wanted to explode – personally he thought it did. Harry turned over his hand and kissed his palm causing Draco to leave a lovely blush on his cheeks.

He snapped out of it quickly though. "You think you're his father?"

Harry nodded. "I know so. I felt connected with him but didn't want to say anything…"

Draco shook his head and took back his hand. "I...I can't. I don't know. He's gone so long without you. I-I've raised him all by myself. I…"

Harry seemed to understand because he silenced me by pressing a finger to my lips. He kissed my forehead and hid a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. "I know. I'll give you time. When you're ready…well we'll take a potion to see…if…I'm right."

Draco nodded numbly. He felt another kiss pressed to his forehead and felt Harry's presence leave.

'_He could be…Adrian's father.' _It _was_ the last thing Draco thought.

---

Time flied. September became October which in turn became November…

Draco hadn't talked to Harry over those months. It was now the middle of December and he still didn't know what to do. He, of course, owled the Weasley's some of his friends. Ron was absolutely furious with Harry. Draco still found himself embarrassed that his friend personally ran into the Great Hall and shared very…colorful curses which were all directed at Harry. Fred, George, and Leo were no help at all just sent him their complaints of ruining a perfectly good orgasm. Bill was ranting on how they should do a paternity potion and see how it goes. Charlie hasn't replied yet but it's mainly because he was in Romania again. Arthur and Molly were a bit surprised but said that everyone deserves a chance and defended Harry a bit. Not that Draco could blame them. He had gotten in contact with Pansy who declared that he should just 'go with the flow'. Unhelpful but the words were effective.

After five days, one hour, and 32 minutes Draco made a paternity potion. He snuck the potion in his pocket and proceeded with his normal schedule.

Although through most of his classes he was distracted and nearly disgraced his teachings ability by sabotaging a student's potion, which he continuously apologized for. Rumors spreaded quick. Some of the stupid ones are that 'a worm has eaten through his brain' and 'the dark lord (who happens to be dead) has possessed him.' Draco let out a sigh. Finally some peace and quiet. He dreaded the fact that in six minutes another year will come in here and he will have to do another lecture. _'Why in the bloody hell did I take this job?' _Draco thought. Now that he was the teacher in questioning he realized just how Severus became a snarky cold hearted bastard.

It was when he heard someone walk in the dungeon. He groaned thinking it was a student but when the voice actually spoke a soft 'bad timing' he jumped out of his seat. He looked up and flushed.

"Hey." Harry greeted.

Draco nodded and bit his lip.

"So…I've noticed some neglect from you and the Weasley's. I…I've been wondering if that was your own way of telling to 'stay out of my life'?" Harry asked a flash of pain appeared but was gone in a second. Draco immediately shook his head.

"No, I've been confused. I- I really don't know what to do. I…finally made the paternity potion though…"

Harry smiled brilliantly and if Draco wasn't sitting he would have fallen backwards. Draco took the potion out and placed it on the desk. He moved clutter away from it but silently was hoping something would knock the potion over. "I talked to Adrian about this, he's more enthusiastic. He said he felt a bond between you and him. I just wasn't sure to believe it. He gave me a drop of his blood." Draco took out a small vile with dark red liquid in it. "He was so excited I thought he was barmy for a minute. A child, was able to accept this quicker than I was. I don't know if it was because I…I'm rambling. Sorry." Draco said looking down. He opened the potion and then the small vile. He dropped the blood in there. He took his quill and used the sharp tip to cut his finger. He let the blood drop into the vile and handed Harry the quill who did the same.

The two watched the vile seemingly decide. It spun and contorted before it stayed a red color. Draco let out a sigh.

"Is it…" Harry trailed off.

Draco nodded. "Yes…you're…you're his father."

Harry seemed to let out a sigh of relief. He went around Draco's desk and leaned next to the blonde's ear. "What do you make of this? Can…can I become part of you're family?"

Draco felt his heart race and he let out a small whimper. It was here, finally here. A day he thought he'd never get. Harry was willing to become part of his life. Draco couldn't help but wonder if it was only because of Adrian. Was Harry even offering to really be apart of the family? Maybe he just wanted to take care of his son.

"Draco…Draco look at me." Harry pleaded silently. Draco turned his head and gave Harry a distressed look.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Draco let out another whimper. "Why…would you want to become apart of this family? Why now? Why with me? I've hated you for…most of my years. You're hated me just as much. Are you just joining because of Adrian? What should I expect? I also fear that my son will stray with me. I've been taking care of him all this time Harry. Eleven years, eleven years! It has always been me and him. I would only wonder who his father was when I was lonely but that was it. But here you are! The Boy Who Lived! My son's father, the man who unexpectedly got me pregnant…it's so hard. So difficult for me. I admit I'm scared. You could be someone who could take my son away from me in a snap, a flick of a wand."

Draco was shaking by now. He lost his calm composure long ago when he took this job again. He felt warm arms wrap around his shoulder while the other wrapped around his head bringing it to Harry's chest. "I would never take your son away. I…I'm not sure what will happen. I'm scared too. I thought I would never be a father. Hell, I thought that one night stand would be the last time I saw you-"

Draco moved away from Harry's arms slightly and looked up at him. "You knew it was me???"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes. You didn't seem to recognize me though. I left it like that since you were a bit drunk and spaced out."

Draco pouted. "Malfoy's do not get drunk."

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Apparently they do." His face went serious again. "I'm serious though. I would never take you're son away from him. And personally I never truly hated you. It was natural rivalry."

Draco sighed and leaned into Harry's chest. "Then…where do we start?"

"How about…we…start at hello? Way back when I refused you're hand. A second chance. Then from there we'll slowly – gradually become friends."

Draco stood up, pushing his chair back in the process, and faced Harry. He let his hand out. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry smiled that marvelous, unexplainably shiny, smile and grasped Draco's hand making it tingle. "Hi I'm Harry Potter."

A new start, that will gradually turn into something more. As Draco looked into Harry's eyes he thought. _'You'll never need a key to my heart. You can just whisper Alohomora and keep it.'_

_----_

_**Bloody Hell that was long. It took three days to type. 18 pages. Anyways here is a rated M story. Next Chapter will most likely be AS long as this one. It will take a while to type. Please feel free to bitch about my mistakes for it is an 11:25pm, so close to 12 am. That I need to get the rest of my homework done. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be posted when I get the feeling in my fingers back. **_

_**Have a nice day. Sorry for Harry and Draco's fast progress. I tried my best. Lemon's in later chapters.**_


	2. Daily Prophet p1

_**I apologize. Why? I saw many mistakes in the first chapter that I am highly embarrassed. I'll edit everything once I actually finish the story. I apologize for mistakes in this chapter ahead of time. I'm currently working on my homework and on this story. It might not be as long as the first chapter by the way. I'm trying to get my English grade back to a C. Then doing some make-up work for U.S. History.**_

_**Anyways here is chapter two: Daily Prophet pt 1. **_

_**Warning: unedited. Will edit when I finish the story. This one will be easier to finish because I'm technically writing on the same document. It actually makes finishing chapters easier. Now – Enjoy the story and feel free to point out my mistakes. I'm sure I missed some while typing. **_

_----_

_Harry and I have progressed a bit. We're still on the friend stage though. Harry's a little cheater too, always sneaking a kiss on my cheek or forehead. Not to mention he's not a closet pervert – but a full on sex maniac. He doesn't hide it either. I think 99.9 percent of the time I'm with him I'm as red as a tomato. I was a little sad when Adrian spent most of his time with Harry. Luckily I've convinced myself it was father and son bonding. Does that make me the mommy? Crap. I am NOT a fucking woman. No offense. My respect for them is high up there. Past the 100's for what they have to go through. Not only that but I'm not afraid to admit I know some women who could kick my ass._

_The school is on winter break. Harry visits almost everyday. I guess it was nice to watch Adrian and him play in the snow. I didn't dare go out there it was just to cold!_

_Everything is going so well. I just hope it stays that way. _

_I don't think I've ever felt so happy before…_

_--_

A small groan came from underneath warm blankets. Two blonde heads were sticking out and snuggled together. Draco stirred when he heard a chuckle. He sat up quickly and blinked with a daze. A loud, marvelous, laugh bellowed out of the figure next to his bed.

A figure next…to his bed?

Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at the figure. He growled and put his wand away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here Potter???" He snapped grumpily.

Oh how he hated the morning.

"If you're going to act like that then I'll take my leave then." Harry said with a smirk and stood up to leave. Draco quickly stumbled out of bed, avoiding his son in fear of waking him, and pulled on Harry's sleeve. Draco looked up pleadingly at Harry. "I'm sorry. You know how I am in the…stop smirking you bloody idiot." Draco loosened his grip on the sleeve and crossed his arms. "Can't believe I fell for that." He punched Harry's shoulder when the man muttered 'again.' Draco lifted his head up high and walked towards his cabinet in search of clothes. He grabbed a random pair of jeans and gathered up a green- long sleeved button up shirt. He turned to look at Harry.

"What?" The raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Out. I need to change." Draco ordered. Harry snorted. He looked at Draco and made a whining noise. Draco almost melted when he saw Harry pout.

"You're not serious are you? I've watched you change before! Not to mention the time I grabbed you're ass-"

Draco pulled Harry by the collar of his shirt until they were close. Nose nearly touching Draco let out a small hiss. "My son is in this room and asleep or not you will not curse like that ever." Draco let go of Harry's rose and narrowed his eyes. "Besides I don't want you to grope me again."

Harry let out a sigh. "So you're allowed to say bloody hell in front of you're son but when it comes to saying a-"

Draco glared and Harry wisely closed his mouth. Draco waited until he heard Harry walk out with the door closing with a click. Soon he pulled off his shirt and turned to put on the button up when warm arms wrapped around him.

"Really Draco did you think I'd give up that easily?" Harry voiced huskily. Draco shivered at the low tone and bit his lip. They were supposed to be starting over. It has only been two weeks and Harry's been continuously molesting him. Okay not exactly molesting since Draco enjoyed it immensely but still! Draco couldn't stop his body from trembling as those fingers slowly ran down his chest. He cleared his throat to avoid a moan. "Err- Harry? My son is in the room. I'd rather go without traumatizing him for life." Draco said. He cursed himself for his breathy tone but who could blame him as those fingers teased his nipples? Draco couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Harry could make him hard so quickly. He let out a small moan when a hand rubbed against his tented silk pajama pants. Draco let his head fall back as that palm did its work. Harry was his other arm to hold Draco close. The blond swore under his breathe as Harry began to hiss.

'_Bloody tease!' _Draco wanted to say but it was soon forgotten when the hand palming him decided to travel inside. A groan coming from the bed snapped him out of it. Draco quickly thought of things that turned him off. The image of the Headmaster being fucked by Severus on all fours, Draco always apologized to his dead godfather but you have to admit that image can turn anyone off. Draco felt his hard on soften and glared at Harry whose hand had withdrawn from his pants. He blushed when Harry stared at him licking off the pre-cum on his hand. Draco growled and used magic to change silently wondering why he didn't do that before.

"Daddy?" a small voice whispered from the sheets. The boy didn't sit up but slightly lifted his head. When the boy recognized the mess of raven hair he jumped out of his bed and ran straight into Harry's arms. Draco narrowed his eyes but gaped when he noticed that Harry had no signs of a hard on. He glared at the raven before stomping out of the room in a huff.

Adrian looked between the two. Then he rolled his eyes. "You did it again didn't you? You did the 'M' thing right?" Harry scratched the back of his head and then brought a goofy grin to his face. Adrian groaned. "He's going to be insufferable now right?"

Harry wasn't shocked that Adrian had such an extensive vocabulary. Malfoy's tended to carry the trait of random studying. Harry's smile widened. "Adrian didn't you know you're dad is always insufferable?"

"I HEARD THAT YOU GIT!" a yell came from the kitchen. Adrian and Harry felt their face pale when the heard Draco shuffling around the refrigerator. That always meant the blond was going to attempt to cook. The two glanced at each other before running into the kitchen before anything was severely damaged. Adrian grabbed onto his father's leg, much to the blonde's amusement, while Harry began to instruct Draco to back away slowly. Draco growled and gave both of them a glare. He shook his son off his leg before reaching out for some meat. Adrian gulped. The only time his father went for meat is when he was frustrated (in more ways then one), angry, or depressed (it didn't top ice cream though.) Adrian shot Harry a glare for turning his father this way. Harry put his hand up. "I didn't do anything."

Draco mumbled something insulting. He took out the meet and started his attempt to cook. Harry went next to Draco and looked over the blonde's shoulder. The blonde continuously sent him glares while he cooked. Adrian decided the safest place was the living room and so he left. Harry sent the boy a fake betrayed look but figured it was the safest place. Harry would even bet Voldemort wouldn't have survived Draco's cooking. Draco, as if guessing the thoughts, swatted the back of Harry's head. Unfortunately when he turned slightly his hand touched the hot pan and he brought it back with a hiss. He brought the finger that took the main damage and blew on it gently. He heard a chuckle at his side and glared at Harry. He waved his hand and the magic began to finish what he started. He glared at Harry and stopped tending to his finger. "What's so funny about my pain Potter?"

Draco nearly growled when Harry's smirk appeared again. The raven leaned in and Draco bit his lips because he knew those lips where right next to his ear. "I was thinking how I wish you'd-"

"PAPA-" Adrian shouted the name he decided to call Harry. "I'M HUNGRY! CAN YOU COOK SOMETHING FOR ME?!"

Draco looked hurt. "Is my cooking not good enough?"

Harry snorted. "I think he's sparing the house."

Draco cornered the raven with a glare. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Harry smiled softly. "Sorry dear, but I have to tell you something terrible. You deluded yourself so much you believe that you are, indeed, a good cook."

Draco made an attempt to hit Harry but the arm was caught mid-way and he soon felt Harry's lips on his own. The kiss became a hot, desirable make out session but when a small 'eep' alerted them of the boy who just walked in. Draco pushed Harry back and blushed. He scratched his temple while Harry just kept a smug look on his face. "I know Adrian I'll get to cooking. What you want?"

Adrian smiled. "I want pancakes!" The boy soon bounced back to where he came from. Draco let out a sigh but then jabbed a finger at Harry. "You have to stop doing that!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the doorbell startled them both. Draco put his meat to the side before turning back to Harry. "You go ahead and cook for Adrian." Draco said before walking to the entrance of his house. He opened the door and sneered.

"Hey fatty." A she-weasel, preferable known as Ginny Weasley, greeted rudely.

"Looky here it's the Weaselette. You finally decided to disgrace my steps with you're bitchy presence." Draco playfully snapped back. He had a smile on his face and so did she.

"Disgrace? I couldn't possibly do anymore damage after you bought it." She brought Draco into a hug. "How's Adrian?"

Draco waved his hand. "Good, good, he's been hanging around Harry far too long. The sarcastic replies I get from him are obviously not his own."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Harry's here? OH MY LORD!" She stepped outside to look at the sky and then stepped back in letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank Merlin it wasn't the end of the world. Wait! Maybe it isn't the end of the world! Pigs should be flying by any minute!"

Draco let out an un-amused laugh. He gently hit her shoulder and she rubbed it gently. "So, fatty, is he here now?"

Draco nodded slowly but narrowed his eyes. "Why _did _you come over? I believe you never stepped foot inside this house before. Not to mention the fact that I only see you at birthday parties." He backed away when she smiled at him evilly. "Weaselette? I do not like that look…"

"Draco, dear, I need you to let me interview you for the Daily Prophet." Ginny said as sweetly as she could.

Draco, hearing that ghastly voice, shuddered. Then her words sunk in and he gave her the best glare he could. "What is the interview about?"

Ginny frowned but put on that 'sweet' smile again. "Oh…I just need an interview about your pregnancy…"

Everyone in the house jumped in surprise when a loud 'NO' echoed through the house. You could hear the capitalizations and everything! Harry ran into the room after turning off the stove. He stopped when he saw Ginny.

"And why not?! It was the first male pregnancy in centuries! It's not like people are going to bash your head in the wall for it!"

"You're smart Weasley! I have a child to think of and there are still homophobic bastards. I will not be the center of attention!"

"Did you say I'm smart and deny attention in the same sentence? Never mind. Please Malfoy! I need this story! I'll get you a date with a nice bloke or something!"

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I go around dating bribery men. Listen, Weasley, as much as I love attention - I love my son more. I will not put him in a position where prejudices can get involved. Surely you can understand that."

Ginny gave him the best scowl she could muster. "I'll find a way to get that story Malfoy."

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms. "It's not coming from me."

Ginny was about to leave but saw Harry. She gave him a nod and turn to leave. Draco called out to her and she look like she was smirking from behind. Draco let out his own smirk. "Don't bother asking you're brothers or Leo. Their lips are sealed Weaselette – family or not." The arrogance was there through and through. The girl frowned and slammed the door. Draco turned. Adrian popped out behind Harry and ran into Draco – hugging his father tightly. "Thanks daddy. Love you."

Draco smiled. He pulled Adrian back and kissed the boy on the forehead. He let his son go back to watching television. He started walking back to the kitchen but hit the wall with a small 'oof.' Almost as soon as he hit the wall those lips covered his yet again and that tongue forced its way quickly. Draco happily obliged and moaned when he felt an erection pressed against his groin. He felt Harry pull back and would have came right there. Harry's eyes were glazed over with lust and he looked like he was about to come right then and there too.

"You looked so hot when you were arguing with her. I think I could get off by just getting you riled up." Harry pressed his lips to Draco three times before grinding their hips together. Draco gasped and let one of his legs wrap around Harry's legs - wanting to get closer. Harry stopped and backed away. Draco growled at the smirk on the raven. "Well? Aren't you going to finish what you started?" he asked although his tone came out a little more demanding. You can't really blame him either.

"Nope. I think I'll leave you like that. Besides – I left Adrian's breakfast on the stove." At that the raven turned and left for the kitchen to start cooking.

Draco scowled and wanted to kick the wall.

"Bloody tease."


	3. Daily Prophet part 2

**_Bored. Tired. Sleepy and functioning on half a brain. Warning: This is major super duper really unfortunately suffering from uneditariotion. Yeah. That's right. I made up that word. So..._**

**_Pepsi or Coca Cola?_**

**_--_**

'This was not suppose to happen goddamnit.' _I thought as I ran a hand through my black hair. I unconsciously tugged my hair and let my hand slid down onto the bed. _

'Fuck!' _I tried to leave the man but I couldn't. I can't believe this happened! I thought I hated him! _

_I couldn't stop myself from stroking the pale cheek. I flushed at the thoughts of last night. I had sex with him…I've had sex before but I can't believe I had sex with him! Him of all people!_

…_Who knew Draco Malfoy bottoms?_

_I shook my head and got out of the bed. I quickly retrieved my clothes and dressed. I opened the cheap hotel room door labeled '409'. I looked one last – unfortunately last – time at the blond in the bed. After that I heard the door close behind me and what could have been if I wasn't so stupid._

_--_

They had finished their breakfast. If you could call it a breakfast that is…Draco had killed his meat after his frustration was over and he no longer desired it. He ate it anyways since he was taught not to waste anything…not that he used that lesson before.

Adrian had finished his pancakes a long time ago and was now having a snowball fight with Harry. Draco put the last, now dry, dish in the cupboards and began walking towards his backward. He stopped in front of his sliding glass door and smiled. He wrapped his arms tightly close to his chest and watched as Adrian hit Harry in the face – frightful good aim that one. Harry had gone into dramatics and acted like he just got blasted in the face with an explosive. Draco laughed when Harry pretended to fly backwards and land in the snow limp. Adrian was giggling uncontrollably. He had never seen his son like that.

Draco couldn't stop the small hint of jealously in the back of his mind. He waved it away. He reminded himself that his son now knew his other dad. Draco opened the glass door and closed it behind him. Harry got up when he heard the door close and waved the blond over. Draco shook his head. Pretty soon his son joined in and tried coaxing Draco. The blond put on a pout and shook his head.

Pretty soon he found himself being forced into the cold snow by Harry and Adrian all of them laughing. Draco felt a poke at his side and yelped effectively getting away from the two terrors. He frowned and backed away with his arms up. "Don't you even think about it."

It didn't help though. '_At least I know who Adrian got that smirk from.' _Draco thought quickly before he found himself pounced at. The ex-Slytherin managed to dodge his son but 'oofed' when he was tackled down by Harry. Draco groaned as he felt his hair get soaked. He was so going to kill them. Malfoy's value their hair just as much as they value their family (although they usually don't show it). Draco attempted to push Harry off but froze when he stared into emerald orbs. He felt himself melting just by the intensity of the gaze. He saw a flicker of emotion before he saw a smile in them. He smiled and pushed Harry off getting a 'hey' in response from the raven. Draco attempted to get up but was once again tackled by Adrian yelling 'NOOOO! YOU MUST REMAIN DOWN!' Which earned a bark a laughter from Harry and number one spot to Draco's 'who to embarrass' list. Draco eventually pushed his son off gently and Harry complained why he got his gentle treatment. Draco rolled his eyes.

"He's a kid and my son Potter what do you-" Draco let out a nice 'hmmm' when Harry kissed him quickly.

"AH MY YOUNG EYES!" Adrian let an arm cover his eyes as he leaned back slightly to add drama effects. "How dare you attempt to corrupt us young ones Sir Potter!"

Draco was dazed when Harry pulled away and pretended to hold a sword out to Adrian. "That is King Potter to you – you lowly peasant."

Draco frowned and hit the back of Harry's head. "Peasant?! Malfoy's are lords, emperors, dictators even but never peasants!"

Adrian let out a laugh and went on one knee to Draco. "Lord Draco! I have come to save you from this vicious fiend! Let us run with the vampires and drink with the werewolves."

Draco gave Adrian a pointed before replying. "Oh brave young prince – I am not a bloody damsel in distress. You shouldn't be talking about drinking at your age."

Harry and Adrian rolled their eyes simultaneously. Adrian stood up and groaned. "My clothes are wet."

Draco ushered the boy in the house and used a spell to dry the clothes. He heard Harry close the screen door. "Go take a warm shower Adrian and change into nice clothes. We'll go visit my father."

Adrian screamed out a 'yay' and rushed off. Draco just hoped the boy wouldn't call Lucius grandpa knowing the older Malfoy would have a heart attack.

Draco felt arms wrap around his waist and brought him back into the body behind him. "Harry I swear if you do anything and leave me back into the state you did earlier I will castrate you."

Harry hummed against Draco's neck in response and the blond shivered. Harry just made him realize how could he was. He pulled his way out of Harry's arms. "I'm going to change again – don't you dare try to come in or I really will castrate you." Draco said giving Harry 'the look'.

Harry raised up his hands in defense. "Fine, fine – I'll be in the living room." Draco watched the raven go and disappeared behind the wall. He heard a flop on the couch and soon Draco went into his room. He changed into a pair of designer jeans and silk shirt before making sure he found a designer coat to go with it. He re-combed his hair and tied it back in a silk silver tie. When he was done it was around 11p.m. He walked out and went into the living room where he saw Harry and Adrian playing a game. Draco shrugged and stood in front of them. "Ready to go?"

Harry and Adrian jumped at the blonde's sudden voice and gave Draco stern looks. "Jeez dad I knew I take long but you take longer! Do you know how long we had to bloody wait?!"

"Mind your language Adrian." Draco said before walking to the fireplace. He took some floo power from a bag hidden in his pocket and handed some to Harry and Adrian before throwing some into the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" Draco yelled before going into the flames. He was inside his old home and quickly adjusted the wards allowing the other two in. He waited and saw his son tumble out.

"I hate floo…" Adrian complained and walked away just in time before Harry fell forward. The raven stood up and dusted himself off before smiling. "I haven't done that for a while."

"Hello? Did someone come over?" A familiar voice rang out before a man entered the room. Draco gaped and ran over to the other, older blond known as his father. "You cut your hair! How could you!?"

Harry had to be stunned when he saw the 'distraught' face of Lucius Malfoy. The man had small thin lines that could be identified as wrinkles and without his hair flowing so elegantly behind him he looked older than before. "I had to Draco! Someone thought it was funny and dyed half of my hair orange! Orange for Merlin's sake! I could not go refused to go around like a fool!"

"Why didn't you use magic?" Adrian asked. Lucius, who had not notice the other visitors, went wide eyed and saw the boy. Soon Adrian screamed when he found himself in his grandpa's arms.

"OH ADRIAN! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE SUMMER!" Lucius sent a glare to Draco who scowled and turned away. "How have you been? Have you meet any girls yet? Is Draco feeding you properly? How about visiting –"

"Father you're acting like M- that woman did." Draco didn't want to call Narcissa his mother. She openly proved that Lucius and her marriage was completely arranged. If anything it was forced when Draco found out his father was suppose to marry someone else. She also openly disapproved of Draco's 'illness' as she called it. She said that as soon as she got out of Azkaban that she'd disown him. Draco had rolled his eyes at her before saying that Father would most likely divorce her before that happened. He had been right. The day she was trialed his Father went to it and demanded a divorce. Narcissa argued, of course, Blacks never go without a fight.

Draco always tried to get Lucius to tell him who his real love was but the man never opened his mouth. He never let any hints slip and if he did it was all in the eyes. If Draco knew who his father was thinking about he'd track the man down and lock the two in a room.

Lucius frowned and stood up. He then saw Harry and blinked. "Draco is it me or is Potter in my house?"

Harry was gaping like a fish now. Lucius Malfoy – the man who made his life a living hell once – was totally out of character! Harry couldn't help but wonder what the 'son of a bitch was on.'

Draco rolled his eyes. It was obvious his father had loosened up a bit since the war. Hell fifteen years took a toll on him so why not his father as well? Draco went from a cold bastard to a stressed out father and a lovesick fool. His father went from strict to completely loose. The transformation was astounding.

Lucius glared at Harry. "Why is he here?"

"Er…Well dad you might want to sit down for this…??" Draco said very unsure of himself. He didn't know how his father would react-

"He's the father of Adrian isn't he?"

Draco gulped and all three the visitors braced themselves. All they heard was a sigh and peeked to see Lucius shaking his head.

"I knew it! Only Harry fu- I mean bloody Potter could do something like impregnating a man!" Lucius turned to Harry and poked the raven in the chest. Harry resisted the urge to rub the spot. "How dare you just leave my son after you f- shagged him! You should have known how rude it is to leave a person after you f- shag! Then you got the nerve to try and get into Adrian's life after so long!" Lucius raised his hand and Harry kept his cool even though he was inwardly wincing. Draco and Adrian were about to move but were shocked when Lucius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Nice to know you have guts Potter. Welcome to this dysfunctional family. Now you better propose to my son soon or you'll lose some very important jewels of yours."

"FATHER!" Draco nearly shrieked and Adrian was snickering at the look on Harry's face.

Lucius took the hand off Harry's shoulder, completely ignoring the raven now, and waved it. "Oh hush, hush, Draco you should have expected it. Do you really think I'd let you stay single after you found the father?" Lucius pointed to the couch. "Sit." All three did so although Harry did it in a daze still amazed at how…strange this was.

"So…let's catch up."

--

Draco told his father everything that has happened since Harry found out. The raven soon found himself awkwardly conversing with Lucius before the subject of Ginny and the Daily Prophet came out.

"I think you should do the interview Draco."

"WHAT?!"

Lucius gave Draco a stern look. He flinched under it and remained quiet. "Now, what is so bad about letting the wizardly world know that you got pregnant? It hasn't happened in centuries and only few have been able to witness it. I believe the Weaselette is the easiest candidate for giving the interview too. She won't distort the truth to make it out like some sick sin."

"But-"

"No buts. Have you even asked what Adrian and Harry would like to do? This is not just you're decision anymore and I believe Adrian is old enough to decide."

Draco sighed and looked at Harry and his son. Both were looking at the ground in thought.

It was moments later before Adrian spoke up. "I don't mind. Besides I'm proud of the fact that I come from a male pregnancy and I don't think people would speak up if they found out Harry was the other father."

Draco opened his mouth but was cut off before he said anything. Harry was the one that spoke up.

"I have to agree. I'm not going to act ashamed of finding everything hell- if Ginny wants the interview I'll tell her everything. I may not be found of attention but…well…I love Adrian and…I care for you. I don't want to hide it. People will eventually find out anyways you know? Why not get it out now before rumors spread by some Rita Skeeter entry?"

Draco let out a defeated sigh. He glared at the two then at his father. He stood up. "I'll think about it." He murmured before leaving the room to explore his old home.

Lucius turned to the two. "If it wasn't for the blond hair and silver eyes I'd say he'd come from a Weasley. He's so stubborn!"

--

_**Well this is part 2 unedited. Nothing good. I loathe it. I'm not so much awake right now. Blah.**_

_**Hmn. Well I guess I gave the impression of having Ginny do something drastic but as I said I'm trying to make her less bitchy than I normally do. But don't worry. She will cause trouble in later chapters. **_

_**I think I'm attached to this story no matter how bad I think it is. Anywho…hope you enjoyed this part and I'll start working on the third part later. Also Rita Skeeter will cause major trouble. Personally I like Rita she has major influence on the wizardly world and her cowardice from blackmail just makes me love her. I think I'll give her some good views in this story XD. Something like that. **_

_**Have a nice day. Feel free to bitch and whine about my mistakes for I know I might not have noticed them!**_


End file.
